


No Regrets

by HopelessNights



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessNights/pseuds/HopelessNights
Summary: "Hey Keith?""Yeah?"





	No Regrets

“Hey Keith?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

Keith’s eyes widened as he whipped his head around to stare into sparkling blue eyes. A large, loving smile rested on the former blue paladin’s face as he awaited Keith’s response. Keith gaped at him, mouth opening and closing multiple times before he managed to let out a soft grunt, face burning red. He brought his hands up to cover his face from view.

 

“Fuck, you’re too cute,” Keith mumbled unintelligibly.

 

“Huh?” Lance asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. “What was that?”

 

“N-Nothing,” Keith stuttered, hands lowering. “I…I love you, too.” _More than anything._

 

He watched as Lance’s face brightened even more— _how was that even possible? He was already the brightest thing around_ (It had Keith fearing for his vision—surely he’d be blind in just a few years if he were to be around Lance every day of his life)—and a red tint glowed on his cheeks. The teen bit his lip and fumbled with his hands until Keith reached out to hold them in his own.

 

“I love you,” Keith said again, watching as Lance grew a darker red but also glowed more brightly in his happiness.

 

Yeah, Keith would never regret losing his vision if it was to one of the most beautiful sights his eyes ever had the pleasure of taking in.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
